I love you more than anything
by EmoViolet18
Summary: A demon takes control of Hiei and makes him injure Kurama. Now Hiei feel really guilty. But will Hiei's guilt make him confess his feelings.


Up in a tree, as always, Hiei is watching Kurama through his open window. Hiei wants to just go into Kurama's room and hug 'his' fox. But he just can't do it. He's afraid that Kurama would just push him aside. He's loved the fox for some time now and was planning to tell him tonight, but he's just too afraid. What if Kurama didn't love him the same way he did? "Well, the least he could do is reject me," thought Hiei. So Hiei went to Kurama's window and tapped on it lightly. Kurama, who was studying for an upcoming test, went to the window and let Hiei in.  
"Whatdo you need, Hiei?" asked Kurama nicely.  
"Nothing," was all the fire demon could think of to say.  
"Ok. Well all I'm doing right now is studying. So it might be boring until I'm done," said Kurama.  
"Thats ok. I'll think of something to do," said Hiei.  
While Kurama was studying, Hiei started looking around Kurama's room. He was thinking of how to tell Kurama that he loved him. Hiei just took a deep breath and started to talk.  
"Kurama.  
"Yes Hiei.  
"Kurama, I..." that was all Hiei could say before a demon came crashing through Kurama's room startling the two former demons. The demon went right to Kurama and grabbed him. Hiei just watched as the demon took 'his' fox away. "How could I have let this happen", thought Hiei. So Hiei jumped out the window and started to look for Kurama through his jagon eye. After 20 minutes of searching, he finally found him. He was in a beat down house. The windows were broken and it was crawling with rats and bugs. Kurama was on the second floor of the building. Hiei hurried up the stairs as fast as he could. He just hoped Kurama was not injured because if he was, that demon would wish he hadn't hurt Kurama. When he finally got to the second floor, he could sense Kurama's energy. He followed the energy into a room. So he opened the door only to see Kurama unconscious on the floor and the demon laughing.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" screamed Hiei.  
"Don't worry little one, he's not hurt. He was just being a pain, so I hit him on the back of the head to shut him up", said the demon.  
"What do you want with him and if you don't answer, you will die", threatened Hiei.  
"I simply want him dead and you're the one whose going to kill him", the demon said.  
"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" asked Hiei.  
"I am," the demon said simply.  
All of a sudden the room got darker. All Hiei could see was that Kurama was finally awake and that the demon was chanting something. Then Hiei's eyes started to become blury. Hiei was now in the control of the demon.  
"KILL HIM!!" ordered the demon.  
Hiei did as he was commanded. He started walking towards Kurama with a sword in his hand. Hiei's actions might have been controlled but his mind wasn't. He could still see what was going on. Hiei could see Kurama's frightened face as he got closer ans closer. The last thing he new, he struck Kurama. After a few hours Hiei was awake and he wasn't under control anymore. Hiei didn't remember what happened until it finally hit him. He was under control by a demon and the demon made him strike Kurama with a sword. Hiei was afraid to look at Kurama but he had to. Kurama was lying there injured and it was him that injured Kurama. Hiei was feeling really guilty. Kurama was still breathing but he had to still go to the hospital. So Hiei picked up Kurama and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. When he finally got to the hospital, the doctor took Kurama to the emergency room. While Hiei waited to hear about Kurama's condition, he decided to call Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kaiko, Boton, and Yukina. After about 15 minutes, everyone arrived. Hiei told them about what happened.  
"You little twerp! How could you injure Kurama?!" yelled Kuwabara.  
"Kazuma, Hiei didn't mean to hurt Kurama. He could never do that", said Yukina sweetly. Everyone else agreed.  
About 25 minutes of waiting, the doctor said they could all go and see Kurama. When they went into his room, Kurama was sitting up. Everyone was so happy that Kurama was sitting up and feeling better. Hiei just stood at the doorway and stared at Kurama with guilt in his eyes. Yusuke could see this.  
"Everyone, lets leave Kurama and Hiei alone ok?" asked Yusuke. Everyone nodded.  
So everyone left the room, leaving Hiei alone with an injured Kurama. Hiei started to walk towards Kurama's bed, but stopped. Hiei was afraid that Kurama was mad at him for injuring him.  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" asked Kurama with worry in his eyes.  
"Nothing", said Hiei quickly.  
"I can tell somethings bothering you, so tell me", said Kurama with a little more force.  
"Well I'm...afraid that...you're mad at me for...injuring you", stated Hiei.  
"Hiei, I'm not mad at you at all. It wasn't your fault that you hurt me, it was that demons", said Kurama.  
"Ok", said Hiei softly.  
"Hiei, when we were in my room earlier, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Kurama.  
Hiei was hoping that Kurama had forgotton about that. Hiei didn't know how to begin. So he took a deep breath and started to say what he was going to say.  
"Kurama, what I wanted to tell you was...that I...love you", Hiei said shyly as he blushed.  
"Hiei, do you really love me?" asked a confused fox.  
Hiei only nodded a yes. When he looked up, he saw that Kurama was staring at him. He new it, Kurama doesn't love him back. Then Kurama started to speak.  
"Hiei, I love you too", stated Kurama.  
Hiei just stared at Kurama for the first few minutes. "How can a beautiful and talented fox love a forbidden child like me?" thought Hiei. He decided to finally look up at Kurama, only to see that Kurama was smiling at him. Hiei walked closer to Kurama. Hiei leaned down and captured Kurama's lips with his own. He noticed that Kurama was kissing him back! Hiei had to stop kissing Kurama when the doctor came in. The doctor said that Kurama could leave today. After a few hours, Hiei helped Kurama get home. While they were walking back to Kurama's house, Hiei took Kurama's hand into his own smaller ones. Kurama just smiled at him.  
When they got to Kurama's house, they went straight to Kurama's room. It was already midnight, so Kurama and Hiei climbed into bed snuggled close together.  
"I love you Kurama", Hiei said as he blushed.  
"I love you too Hiei", said Kurama.  
Thses were the last words they said to each other before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
